


Wonder

by lesbianfanfiction



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Jaspidot - Freeform, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, fluff as far as the eye can see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianfanfiction/pseuds/lesbianfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sickly sweet little fic because I need more fluffy jaspidot in my life.</p><p>A slice of their life, years after the events of Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop, in which Jasper is a sap and Peridot likes that. Lots of I Love You's are exchanged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

Sometimes, Jasper wondered how it ended up like this. 

Laying in bed, Peridot curled up against her, watching tv while her girlfriend gamed on her 3DS. The warmth from Peridot's little body, the comfort she found in slipping her arms around her and pulling her close. Lazy kisses, gentle caresses. Peridot's prosthetic legs leaned against the dresser, her small size seemingly even smaller without the metallic weights.

Jasper had never felt so at peace.

She watched the tv with half-hearted interest, glancing down at Peridot's game more often than not. She was playing that cute little game with the town--what was it called? Animal cross or something?--and had her little pink tongue trapped between her teeth in concentration.

"Hey, Peri?" Jasper asked. Peridot grunted slightly to show she was listening. "You ever wonder how it ended up like this?"

Peridot paused, her brow scrunching, and flipped her device closed, giving Jasper her full attention.

"What do you mean?"

"You know," Jasper began, bringing Peridot up to lay on her chest so that they were face to face. "Us. Like this. Together."

"You asked me out in my sophomore year of college," Peridot drawled, rolling her eyes. "Six years later, and we're living together. And engaged."

Peridot held up her left hand to show off the engagement ring, rose gold band with the little green stone she was named after.

Jasper rolled her eyes in return.

"But I mean, why me?" Jasper rephrased. "Why did you say yes to me? How did I get so lucky?"

Jas per was positive that she saw Peridot's cheeks flush in the low light.

"I said yes because I was curious," Peri admitted. "You were--still are, actually--a tall, ripped, beautiful woman, with amazing eyes and a killer smile. I was attracted to you immediately, and I wondered why someone like you would be interested in someone like me."

"You said yes because you wanted to know why I liked you?" Jasper asked, a teasing accusatory note in her voice. "And what did you find out?"

Peridot smiled, one of the really cute ones that crinkled her nose just a bit, and giggled. Leaning forward, she kissed Jasper gently, tenderly, one of her tiny hands cupping her strong jaw.

"I found out that you're sweet, and thoughtful, and smart," Peridot murmured between kisses. "And you have a strange love for overly sweet drinks and the color orange, and you're a hopeless romantic that loves to drag me out to the middle of nowhere to stargaze with you, and you can be very, _very_ protective. And after a while, I realized that I was completely, hopelessly in love with you."

It was Jasper's turn to blush, her cheeks darkening.

"Yeah, well," Jasper muttered, embarrassed. "You're just lucky I'm in love with you, too."

"I already know how lucky I am," Peridot replied, grinning.

"You're such a dork," Jasper laughed, pulling Peridot in even closer.

"Yes, but I'm _your_ dork," Peridot answered smugly.

"Yes you are," Jasper sighed, leaning their foreheads together. "I love you, dork."

"I love you too, you clod."

The couple fell asleep that night between whispered 'I love you's and sweet kisses, happy to simply be together.


End file.
